


딸기 우유 . ateez

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, so i really like strawberry milk, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: ateez . strawberry milk . you(updates are slow!)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!

“Oppa? You’re still here?” You stood at the door of the recording studio, clutching onto your black kanken bag. Hongjoong removed his headset and swivelled around in his chair to face you, “Oh, uh, yeah. But that’s not the issue here. Why aren’t you heading back to the dorms?” 

“I wanted to help you out.” You toed the carpeted floor, twiddling your thumbs as you stood unmoving at the door. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow and glanced at the time on his phone. 12.45 am. Way past your rest time. “It’s late hon. I thought I told Jongho to haul you out after 11.” He mumbled the last part to himself, but you replied, “But I told Jongho to drag you out, oppa. You need to take a break too.” 

“So you’re going to just stand there and not help me?” Hongjoong knew how stubborn you could get, especially when it came to taking breaks. He swore your face lit up in mere seconds as you excitedly sat in the seat next to him. “What can I do?” Your hands moved about animatedly and you had a twinkle in your eyes, despite your darkening eye-bags. 

“Okay…I need you to listen to this and tell me if I should add more bass to it.” Hongjoong passed the headset to you and he watched as you focused so hard on the music, to the extend your face scrunched up adoringly. Hongjoong felt his heart skipped a beat at the sight of you sharing the same passion as him. He could imagine both of them becoming famous producers that create a new kind of music, for ATEEZ, for other popular groups...

“I think…” Hongjoong snapped out of his trance and waited for you to finish your sentence, but the silent air was filled with a low rumble. Your face turned a pale pink and you moved your hand to your stomach, “Oops? Not this kind of bass though?” Hongjoong burst out laughing at your sense of humor. “Did you not have a snack after dancing?” You shook your head once, eyes darting to your backpack. 

“I think I might have my strawberry milk...oh no!” Hanbyul pouted when your bag did not produce your favorite brand of strawberry milk. Hongjoong suddenly remembered that he had kept a stash of snacks somewhere and right under the table, he spotted the all-too-familiar pink packaging. Reaching out, he grabbed it and fished it out for you. 

“Ah! You have it?” You wrapped him in a hug and with a satisfied grin on your face, you peeled off the plastic covering the straw and stuck it into the small opening. Hongjoong leaned his head on his hand, “I’m glad I have it. Or my poor boney would be cranky.” He teased, heart fluttering as you lightly whacked him, straw still in your mouth. 

“Come on, let’s go home. The music evaluation can wait until tomorrow morning. Which would be in another 5 to 6 hours time.” Hongjoong picked up his bag and yours, swinging both the bags across his shoulders. Extending a free hand out, you two walked out of the room, hand in hand.


	2. seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: mention of periods (but nothing too extreme!) 
> 
> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!

Seonghwa knocked on the door of your bedroom once. He pressed his ear to the door, waiting for your response. Suddenly, the door opened and Seonghwa almost fell forward, but he steadied himself with a hand on the wall. 

“You did not see that happen.” Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed as he pointed at Jongho, who watched everything happen from the sofa. You looked up Seonghwa, raising an eyebrow. “Can’t say I’ll promise you, hyung. I already took a picture!” Jongho stuck out his tongue and scampered out of the living room into the kitchen. "I'm going to have to get that picture from Jongho." Seonghwa finally turned back to face you who was clad in his pullover, causing his heart to skip a beat. _Who gave you permission to be this cute anyways? ___

__“Netflix, heating pad and yours truly.” Seonghwa gestured to himself while showing his computer on his right hand and heating pad on his left. He silently giggled when your eyes lit up. “Did you bring my snack?” You gave him the puppy eyes. He'd have dragged whatever's in the pantry to you, but clearly the leader didn't think that action was nice. “You always request for this although you feel queasy after drinking it.” Seonghwa playfully rolled his eyes while presenting the strawberry milk packet hiding in his hoodie pocket. You reached out to take it from him, smiling madly as you did so._ _

__“You know how to make me feel better. Thanks oppa.” Seonghwa never understood why you had chosen him out of all the eight members. It could be due to his motherly instincts heightening around her, or that she feels the most comfortable around him during a rather vulnerable (?) period of time. Even the affectionate San would get brushed away by her moodiness. "What are you waiting for? Do I need to escort you to my bed, Your Highness?" You joked, lifting up the blanket for him._ _

__He deftly closed the doors behind him and made himself comfortable. Seonghwa gazed at you as you curled your fingers around the heating pad, sighing at the warmth it radiated. Propping the computer on his lap, he arranged the pillows around you so you were practically coddled by the different assortment of plushies given by ATEEZ themselves. "What do you want to watch?" He titled the computer screen up and you scrolled through the options, "Let's watch this one! But it's not your favourite genre though." You looked at him for acknowledgement. _Again, why were you just so endearing?__ _

____"I love you too much to even be mad at you." Seonghwa wasn't a big fan of rom-com, but for you he'd try to enjoy it. “You’re the best!” You gave a small cheer and drank her milk, making a satisfied hum. “I’m so going to regret this, but it tastes so good~!” He laughed at your blissful expression, as you wrapped an arm around his waist. It was the little moments like this, whereby Seonghwa falls in love with you a little more._ _ _ _


	3. yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!

“It’s not that hard~! We’ve already learned 10 new ballet techniques in 2 hours! You are a fast learner!” You promised Yunho. “But, ballet?” Yunho was apprehensive because it was a completely new genre for him. ATEEZ was known for powerful moves and even Yunho was titled the best dancer in Weekly Idol. “You long and beautiful legs and that’s an advantage!” You pointed out the height difference between them and Yunho laughed, reaching over to pat your head. “Okay, let’s try again! A pirouette is very similar to a spin, but you do this instead.” Yunho watched as you executed a double pirouette followed by a triple pirouette, before spinning uncontrollably. You burst out laughing as you steadied yourself, Yunho noticing the sparkle in your eyes. 

“Here, before you turn, focus on one point in the room. Then leave your head while moving your body to the right.” Yunho attempted and you complimented him, “See? You got this!” Yunho gazed at you. _Such grace and beauty. _“If only you learned ballet together with me. Then I won’t have to deal with Wooyoung breakdancing in front of me!” You mocked-frown at the thought of Wooyoung just annoying the heck out of you for laughs sake.__

__“Come on. Let’s go back. Wooyoung can’t wait to show you his popping.” Yunho dragged out the 'wait', causing you to you good-naturedly rolled your eyes but was quick to join Yunho in his contagious laughter. You threw a packet of strawberry milk at Yunho, “This is for your hard work today! Good job you, you big pupper." You tiptoed to ruffled his hair and his heart did multiple pirouettes._ _

__Yunho held out his packet for you and you poked a straw into both your packets. “I thought maybe you’ll treat me to pork belly. Afterall I spent a total of three hours with you.” “Nope. Strawberry milk heals my soul and heart. So it will heal yours too, Yunho!” You winked while sipping on your drink. Yunho didn’t particularly like strawberry milk but if it was from you, he'd gladly accept it._ _

__"So Yunho, breakdancing or ballet?" He stared at you lovingly as you smiled up at him. "Breakdancing." Yunho started sprinting as you registered his answer._ _

__"YAH JEONG YUNHO!"_ _


	4. yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!
> 
> lactose intolerant people where you at :(

Yeosang and you were equally lactose intolerant, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying life’s pleasures. So here the two of you were, Yeosang rubbing his hands together as you eyed the two packets of strawberry milk in front of you. “It’s going to hurt so good.” Yeosang could already feel his intestines protest, but he doesn’t drink dairy products on a daily basis, so what harm could there be? 

You took out your bottle of lactase tablets, shaking one into your palm and one into his. He gratefully accepted it from you, popping the white pill into his mouth and downing it with water. “You too look like you are about to start a medical procedure.” San referred to when the two of you were staring intently at the cherry pink packet just a minute ago. “Shh, you won’t understand what this entails.” San shrugged as he diverted his attention back to the television. 

“Cheers to stomachaches!” Yeosang grinned when you stuck out your tongue playfully. “Here, let me do the honours.”Daintily he unwrapped the flimsy plastic covering before poking the straw in one smooth motion. “Bottoms up!” He gazed at you as you subconsciously shifted closer to him, leaning on him as your eyes were transfixed on the comedy series in front of you. 

“I don’t know why you do this monthly ritual.” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow and you gave him the stink eye, causing Yeosang to laugh, “This is for those who can’t drink dairy products!” “You said it sister!” Yeosang high-fived you as he took another big swig. You tapped on his shoulder, making his heart flutter. “I finished it!” You shook the empty packet as a proof of finishing it. “I guess you get to choose our next date.”

(Yeosang purposely let you win this time round, liking how the smile made you all the more lovelier.)


	5. mingi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!

Mingi waited outside of the lecture hall, drumming his fingers on the side of his leg. “Mingi!” His eyes perked up as he spotted you emerging from within. “Gee must be nice to stay in a dorm with 8 men.” “Geez shut up Jisoo!” You playfully nudged at your friend, who bid you goodbye and headed off in another direction. “Hi Mingi!” Your voice, as energetic as always, made him smile. “How’s your day?” “Good! I managed to take down all the notes needed!” Your enthusiasm greatly touched his heart. How can there be someone as charming as you? 

The two of you began your walk back to the dorm, Mingi purposely matching your pace so he could talk to you. Wordlessy, he took your beige tote bag from you, and your grateful smile kicked his heart into overdrive. “Oh! Also this!” You shoved a milk packet into his hand, grinning as you did so. “So that’s where the last one went to.” He paused, “Don’t you want it?” Both Mingi and you loved strawberry milk to the extent you two were responsible for sharing the cost of the product. “It’s okay. I had hot chocolate.”

Mingi mulled, “I’ll drink half and you can take the other half.” “Really?” Your eyes blinked rapidly. “No, I'm going to drink everything.” “Hey now! You offered!” You playfully nudged him. He gave in easily, “Okay okay.” Carefully making sure to drink less than half, he handed you the packet after one long swig. You raised an eyebrow, “Is that it?” He mimicked your action, “What’s it? Unless you want me to finish it then.” He snatched it back from you, holding

“Eyy! Mingi!! No!” You dragged out the word “Mingi” and he stopped, “I’m just teasing you.” “You always tease me!” You beamed at him, finishing the drink nevertheless. “Happy now?” 

“Of course. Let’s go get another carton!”


	6. choi san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment for me ❤️️
> 
> chapters are not related to one another!

“Go cheer her up. She isn’t willing to talk to us.” San raised an eyebrow at what Wooyoung just said, “Not even Seonghwa hyung?” “Not even me.” Mentioned person sighed. Perplexed, he scrutinized the faces of the members, but they looked sincerely worried. San took off his shoes and put the grocery bags away, waiting for another member to say something. 

Jongho emerged from behind Wooyoung and thrust a pack of strawberry milk to San, “Try this. She hasn’t had lunch yet.” Now San was concerned. “Good luck hyung. I hope she’s not feeling sick or stressed.” 

San knocked on your door before entering and sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?” "Stressed." Your worksheets were strewn all around you as your hands hovered over the keyboard of your laptop.

“Ah, talk to me? I’ve got your strawberry milk!” San smiled lovingly, at how you responded to him (and not the others; it made him feel special). 

You patted the empty space beside you and he crawled in beside you, “Why weren’t you responding to them?” You flushed and covered your face, “What if I said I wanted to spend time with you.” “Aigoo, you’re so cute.” He bopped your nose, “So you were waiting for me the entire time?” You nodded. “Then you must be hungry. Good thing I got this.” He got up and pulled out a nicely made waffle, watching your eyes light up. 

"It's your favorite one, with cream and strawberries!" He removed the lid of the styrofoam box and laughed when you got out of your lying position. "You're the best!" He knew that this was your favourite study snack 

[ Later San emerges from your room and was met with the anxious faces of the other 7. "Turns out she just wanted a snack as she studied." "And obviously the snack is you." Hongjoong smirked knowingly. 

"H-Hyung!" ]


End file.
